Smoking for you
by Neko11
Summary: One shot. Dedicated to DarkAndStormyNight & BlueWolf65. In the middle of the night, Sanji finds Luffy on deck. What is he doing there? Sanji is rather surprised to what he discovers: Luffy's smoking! But actually, he has a very good reason to do so...


**Well, I decided to dedicate this little one shot to DarkAndStormyNight and BlueWolf65 'cause these two have become really good friends of mine. I hope you guys like this story~!**

**So, you two and everyone else who wanna read this: Enjoy this little one shot (and sorry for the stupid title, I suck at that lol)! :D**

**Warning: There are probably lots of grammar and spelling mistakes, sorry for that! **

**Pairings: No pairings really, just Sanji x Luffy friendship.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda's the owner!**

**YXYXYXYXYXY**

**~Smoking for you~**

„Luffy? The hell?" Sanji gasped, not believing what he saw. This couldn't be true! This must be a silly dream, right? 'Cause it was friggin' weird to see Luffy having one of Sanji's cigarettes stuck between his fingers!

Luffy's body flinched and he turned around in shock only to meet a quite upset Sanji. „Ehm... I thought you were asleep..." It wasn't a question, rather a surprised statement of Luffy. He made an attempt to hide the already lit cigarette but Sanji grabbed his arm and made the captain froze in his tracks.

„Oi oi, stop this crap! I've already seen you're smoking! What's wrong with you? Since when do you smoke, shitty rubber man!" Sanji nearly shouted. To say he was confused and angry as hell was an understatement. The cook was clearly losing it, and Luffy thought even Nami wouldn't be able to stop him now. Good thing she wasn't here though, Luffy wanted to keep his smoking actions as a secret. Apparently he failed.

„Shhh, calm down, calm down! You'll wake the others!" Luffy hissed and caused Sanji to shut his mouth. It was in the middle of the night and Sanji had woken up, found Luffy was not in his hammock as he should have been and thought the idiot captain was raiding the fridge again.

That's why he quickly dashed towards the kitchen (desperately trying to be quiet not to wake his Nami-swan and Robin-chwan of course) but to his surprise found it empty. Then he'd spotted his captain outside leaning against the railing. As Sanji was nearing him to ask what the heck he was doing outside, he realized what exactly Luffy was doing. Luffy was having a smoke. With one. of. HIS. cigarettes!

„Alright, but now explain this crap to me, baka!" Sanji grumbled impatiently. Even though it was dark Luffy could feel the stern glance of his cook upon him. The younger teen avoided to look into the other's eyes and stared at the ground which seemed to have become very interesting.

„You see... well... I've been smoking for a while now...sorry I stole some cigarettes from you." Luffy said slowly, scratching the back of his head. He was still holding the stick in his hand that was glowing in the darkness.

„You stole my cigarettes?" Sanji wanted to add something but then saw Luffy took another drag. The cook didn't like the idea of Luffy smoking, so he became rather furious. „Would ya finally quit this shit?" With that, the blond haired man slapped the smoking cigarette out of Luffy's hand. It fell into the ocean and was out in an instand. Luffy watched it fall and hit the water, then he turned to Sanji with mouth wide opened.

„Why did you do that?" he asked innocently. Sanji grit his teeth at that. Was his captain really that clueless? Was he really that stupid?

„You piece of-! Are you dumb or something? Why did you start to smoke? It's really really bad for your lungs and it could kill you!"

Luffy's big brown eyes stared up at him for a while, then he finally answered in a calm, and low tone. „I know." he simply said.

„You know? Then why do you smoke?" The blonde cook stomped his foot angrily. What if Luffy got sick from that stupid smoking or even worse? Sanji bit his lip as he realized he was really worried for his captain. But why should he hide his concern?

However, Luffy's answer was like a blow into his face. He somehow had expected it to come but wasn't able to stop it.

„And why do _you_?" Luffy's eyes travelled back up and his look pierced right into Sanji's visible eye.

The cook was at a loss of words. „Eh... I.. uuh.." How should he explain that? And as if it was that easy to quit! The rubber idiot had no idea!

„I've heard the conversation between you and Chopper a few weeks ago. I know that if you keep on smoking like that then you'll become seriously sick. He talked about 'breathing trouble' and things like that. Chopper told you to quit smoking and I've watched you the past weeks... you won't stop, will you?" Luffy said, eyes narrowed.

Sanji unconsciously took a step back. „Y-yes... well, I've tried, really... but it's hard, it's so hard to stop smoking just like that... I'm afraid I'm not strong enough after all..." then the cook drifted off at the end, nibbling on his bottom lip. The moron knew? He'd heard Chopper's diagnosis? Damn. No one beside the reindeer and him should know, let alone the captain! But still, that didn't explain why Luffy's started to smoke, too!

„Sanji. I know it's hard. I know you struggle to quit but you've failed." Luffy spoke in a serious tone and the other flinched slightly at the words. He knew Luffy was telling the truth but hearing it hurt a bit, it was as if Luffy told him he'd lost a fight. Well, somehow the rubber boy was right, Sanji had lost a fight indeed.

He decided not to respond to that. What should he answer to that anyways? „Why do you smoke then?" Sanji asked instead. He sighed. Luffy probably had started smoking 'cause he thought he looked cool with it. Or he wanted to copy his cooks actions. What a dimwit!

„Don't you get it?" Luffy's serious face turned into a slight smile and he looked at the blonde man as if he was the most dumb person alive, head cocked to the side.

„Huh? No, I don't get the picture! Care to explain finally?" Sanji really didn't understand. Was the rubber boy kidding him? The heck?

Then Luffy laughed. „Sanji you baka!" Then he stopped, a fond smile present in his face. „I just thought if I start to smoke as well, then maybe... maybe it would be easier for you to stop."

Sanji gaped at his captain. So that's how it was! Luffy did this all just for him? Now Sanji felt bad for shouting at the black-haired boy and calling him a moron. „B-but..." he wanted to protest, but Luffy cut him off in mid-sentence.

„Because then we could quit together. That would be easier for you, right? We could help each other to pull it through, can't we? And we could talk about the problems quitting caused." Luffy's genuie smile never left his face. „I thought... it would be easier to quit smoking together."

Again, Sanji was speechless. He'd always known Luffy really cared for everyone of his nakama from the bottom of his heart. But the cook would never have thought Luffy would even start smoking just to help another nakama to quit... ! And, the other thing that surprised him to no end (he wouldn't admit that out loud though): Luffy actually was right! Obviously the rubber captain wasn't as brainless as he always appeared to be... and he had a good logic (most of the times at least).

„Luffy you..." Sanji murmured, then he shook his head. „Little baka..." he said and ruffled the other's black mop affectionately.

„We can do it, ne Sanji? Together we will quit, ne?" Luffy grinned up to him and Sanji couldn't help but smile back. Luffy really had a huge heart.

Then Sanji sighed. Could they actually stop smoking? Could Luffy really help him? The cook nodded to himself. Yes, Luffy had a willpower and self-confidence enough for two. If Luffy wanted to quit, then he would and nothing could stop him.

The captain always got what he wanted, he _never_ failed to reach his aim. And now Luffy understood Sanji's feelings better than anyone else could, even better than Chopper, because he would go through the same as the cook.

And even though it's going to be a damn difficult time for both of them Luffy would never give up. The black-haired teen was probably the best support Sanji could have wished for.

And something, maybe it was the confident look in his captain's face or the strong aura Luffy gave off, told Sanji they would succeed together no matter how hard it would be.

Together it was much easier. Because now he had Luffy by his side.

**YXYXYXYXYXYX**

**Well, it was short and rather simple but still I hope you liked it! Please leave a review and tell me what you think of it! ;) **

**Thanks for reading and have a nice day^-^**


End file.
